Retret
by nana-chan love naruto
Summary: SMA Deimon bikin retret gimana jadinya ya? Dengan tingkah Hiruma. Slight SenaSuzu. Gomen for bad summary and story. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

Halo perkenalkan Nana-chan author baru disini. Ini fanfic pertama Nana. Gomen kalo romancenya gak kerasa dan banyak typo. Mungkin ada beberapa diantara kalian yang tidak mengerti arti retret. Retret itu sejenis acara yang biasanya diadakan disekolah Kristen katolik/protestan. Tapi disini Nana gak bikin acara agamanya,

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Yusuke Muraya & Riichiro Inagakiri

**Reat-reat**

Mamori

Seperti biasa DDB latihan neraka yang dipimpin langsung dengan sang setan. Siapalagi setannya kalau bukan Yoichi Hiruma. Aku Anezaki Mamori pasti banyak dari kalian yang sudah mengenal ku bukan, manager club DDB dengan sang kapten Hiruma. Aku sedang membersihkan ruang club terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari teman-teman yang sedang latihan neraka berasama Hiruma.

"Kak Mamo-nee sudah tahu belum?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tahu apa Suzuna-chan?"

"Sudah cukup latihannya teri-teri sialan! "

"Ayo kak Mamo-nee nanti kak You-nii bisa ngamuk kalo gak liat malaikat kesayangannya."

"Suzuna!"

"Piss," Kata Suzuna sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Entah mengapa Suzuna sangat senang meledek ku dengan Hiruma. Apa aku dan Hiruma terlihat seperti pacaran begitu? Padahal Kami tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus apapun. Sudahlah, aku segera mengambil handuk dan air lalu berjalan ke luar ruang club.

"Ini air dan handuknya teman-teman. "

Segera kubagikan air dan handuk ke tumpukan mayat di dekat ku.

"Kak Mamo-nee"

"Ada Apa Suzuna?"

"Besok ada reat-reat loh"

"Haah reat-reat aku saja baru mendengarnya"

"Manager sialan kue sus menjijikan itu sudah merusak penglihatanmu ya. Poster segede gendut sialan saja kau tak dapat melihatnya. Kekekeke"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun kue sus itu tidak menjijikan tapi enak lalu aku bukannya tidak melihat tapi tidak memperhatikan"

"Manager rabun sialan. Sepertinya lebih cocok untumu kekekeke"

"Mou, Hiruma-kun"

Tiba-tiba Suzuna menarikku dan menunjukan poster tentang reat-reat yang sedang dibicarakan itu.

Reat-reat 2 hari 1 malam

Kelas 1 SMA & 2SMA

Tgl 24-4-xxxx – 25-4-xxxx

Bawa baju dan alat menginap lainnya

Lokasi dirahasiakan

"Oh iya Suzuna-chan. Kau kan bukan dari sekolah Deimon"

"Kak Mamo-nee minta Kak You-nii agar aku bisa ikut reat-reat yaa pliss," Suzuna mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Baiklah akan asik jika Suzuna-chan ikut"

"yaa~ arigato Kak Mamo-nee"

Aku dan Suzuna masuk ke ruang club. Suzuna sepertinya menungu Sena saatnya balas dendam.

"Suzuna–chan sedng menunggu Sena ya?"

Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Ti-tidak kok Mamo-nee"

Tidak berapa lama Sena keluar dari ruang loker.

"Sena sudah di tunggu tuh sama Suzuna"

Kulihat muka keduanya, terdapat semburat pink yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Duluan ya kak mamori. A-ayo Suzuna"

Sena dan Suzuna pulang. Teman-teman lainnya juga sudah pulan tinggal aku yang masih bersih-bersih dan Hiruma yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya.

Oh iya! Aku jadi ingat tentan reat-reat tadi.

"Hiruma-kun"

"Hn"

"Boleh aku minta tolong"

"Hn"

"Boleh atau tidak"

"Kau ingin kue sus menjijikan itu lagi?"

"Mou, bukan itu. Izinkan Suzuna ikut ret-ret besok"

"Oh itu. Si Cebol sialan juga bilang minta begitu"

"Arigato Hiruma-kun "

"Hn"

Sena minta tolong begitu ke Hiruma. Aku senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan betapa asiknya besok bersama Suzuna.

"Kau sudah gila Manager sialan"

"Mou, aku tidak gila Hiruma-kun"

Hiruma berdiri. Barang-barangnya sudah ia bawa.

"Cepat Manager Sialan. Kau mau menginap di ruang club heh"

"Ah iya tunggu Hiruma-kun"

Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan menyusul Hiruma yang berada di luar ruang club, menunggu ku keluar dari ruang club untuk mengunci pintu ruang club ini.

"Manager sialan cepat jalan kau mau ku tinggal heh"

"Eh! Hiruma-kun"

"Jangan sampai salah satu anak buahku menemukan kau tersesat dijalan"

"Tidak mungkin Hiruma-kun"

"Penglihatan mu kan sudah rusak karena kue sus sialan itu"

"Mou, itu tidak ada hubungannya Hiruma-kun"

Kenapa aku jadi deg degan begini ya? Padahalkan setiap hari aku dan Hiruma selalu bertengkar jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta sama Hiruma. Cepat-cepat kugelengkan kepalaku menepis semua kemungkinan bahwa aku jatuh cinta dengan Hiruma.

"Tadi senyum-senyum sendiri, sekarang geleng-geleng sendiri. Pasti otakmu tak dapat berfikir dengan jernih lagi kekekeke"

"Memangnya kenapa gak boleh?"

"Rumah sakit jiwa tempat yang cocok untuk mu"

"Aku ini tidak gila "

"Lalu dinamakan apa orang yang suka senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Aku membuang mukaku. Menyebalkan sekali Hiruma ini. Dengan sifatnya yang seperti ini bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Kau kebanyakan melamun Manager sialan"

"Eh"

Sudah sampai ternyata.

"Arigato Hiruma-kun"

Ternyata Hiruma sudah agak jauh. Tapi tangannya terangkat dan memberikan sandi-sandi.

"_Kurangi makanan menjijikan itu jika kau tak ingin jadi gila beneran _"

Dasar Hiruma dari awal sampai akhir tetap saja menyebalkan. Segera aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan mulai siap-siap untuk reat-reat besok. Tapi kuakui dia cukup baik dengan mengantarkanku pulang hari ini. Kalau diperhatikan Hiruma tampan juga. Mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta dengan setan tampan itu.

.

**TBC**

Hah akhirna jadi juga. Ternyata bikin fanfic gak segampang yang Nana kira. Ada yang bisa ajarin bahasa jepang ke Nana gak? Arti –san itu apa ya? Ada yang bisa bantu Nana?

.

.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua Nana kembali. Gomen lama harus ngejer pelajaran dulu gara-gara Nana sering males-malesan. Nana mau ngucapin Arigato ke orang yg udah ngereview chap 1 Nana. Nana sampai jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri ngeliat ada yang ngereview fanfic Nana. Semoga chapter ini makin bagus dan memuaskan.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Yusuke Muraya & Riichiro Inagakiri

**Reat-reat**

Pagi ini SMA Deimon akan mengadakan retret . Rencananya retret akan diadakan selama 2 hari itupun jika sang setan tidak mengganggu. Terlihat para murid memeriksa barang bawaannya, ada juga yang menyembunyikan beberapa benda terlarang ke tempat-tempat tersembunyi. Tapi itu tak perlu dilakukan oleh Hiruma, memangnya siapa yang berani memarahi murid yang menyerupai setan satu ini. Bahkan Hiruma menunjukan secara jelas bahwa ia membawa senjata apinya, AK-47.

"Hiruma-kun kau tahu bukan kalau senjata api itu dilarang dibawa ke sekolah bukan?"

"Keh memangnya apa urusanmu manager sialan"

"Kau juga kan tetap salah satu murid di SMA Deimon"

"Kepala sekolah sialan saja tidak komentar"

"Mou, dasar kau itu"

"Cih lebih baik kau urusi saja si cebol sialan"

"Jangan panggil Sena Dengan Panggilan cebol sialan Hiruma!"

"Nama itu cocok untuk orang cebol seperti cebol sialan "

"Mou, Hiruma"

"Cih sudahlah berdebat dengan mu membuang waktuku saja"

"Memangnya aku mau berdebat dengan mu"

Mamori

Menyebalkan sekali Hiruma itu. Sudah gigi tajam-tajam semua, rambut landak, telinga juga lancip, tampan pula. Ups, aku bilang tampan. Ah sudahlah dari pada mikirin Hiruma melulu nanti malah jatuh cinta.

"Kak Mamo-nee," sapa Suzuna dari belakang tanpa melihatnya pun aku sudah tahu itu Suzuna. Memangnya siapa lagi yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Pasti sedang memikirkan kak You-nii," Suzuna mulai menggerakan kedua antenanya

Aduh kena tepat sasaran

"Ti-tidak kok"

"Tidak salah lagi bukan"

"Suzuna maaf terlambat," kata Sena baru sampai

"Ya~ Sena tak apa-apa kok"

"Cie-cie Suzuna nungguin Sena yaa?

"Tidak kok kak Mamo-nee. Iyakan Sena?"

"I-iya "

"Perhatian-perhatian untuk para siswa diharapka segera naik bus yang telah disiapkan oleh sekolah kecuali para anggota amefoto"

Eh kenapa anggota amefoto dibedakan busnya. Apa jangan-jangan ini ulah Hiruma?

"Ya-ha cepat teri-teri sialan cepat naik ke bus sialan ini ya-ha"

Semua anggota amefoto dari Sena sampai si tiga bersaudara langsung masuk. Kecuali Musashi yang sedang membantu Kurita masuk kedalam bus karena nyangkut di pintu busnya.

"Gimana ini Musashi?"

"Minggir orangtua sialan," tiba-tiba Hiruma menembaki Kurita dengan AK-47nya

Akhirnya Kuritapun bisa masuk kedalam bus.

"Hei, Manager sialan mau sampai kapan kau diam disitu heh?"

"Eh"

Ternyata hanya tinggal aku saja anggota amefoto yang masih tinggal diluar. Cepat-cepat aku masuk kedalam bus yang beda warna dan mungkin beda tujuan ini. Tahu sendiri Hiruma suka aneh-aneh. Ketika masuk aku langsung mencari Suzuna. Eh ternyata Suzuna sudah sebangku dengan Sena. Yah tak apa-apalah sekali-kali biarkan mereka berduaan hehe. Kucari lagi bangku yang kosong. Yap ketemu bangku kosong. Tapi sebelahnya Monta. Aku rish sendiri kalo deket-deket dengan Monta nyari yang lain saja deh. Nah itu dia ada lagi bangku kosongnya. Aduh gawat sebangkunya sama Hiruma. Yah masih mending dari pada duduk sebangku dengan Monta.

"Hiruma-kun sebelahmu kosong?"

Hiruma hanya menaikan alisnya

"Memangnya kenapa manager sialan?"

"Boleh aku duduk disitu?"

"Kau tak mau duduk dengan monyet sialan itu ya. Kekeke ancaman baru manager sialan yang dikenal sebagai malaikat tak mau.."

Reflek aku menutup mulut Hiruma. Akukan tidak mau imageku hancur gara-gara dia

"Berani sekali kau"

"Gomen Hiruma-kun"

"Keh minggir aku mau kumur-kumur tangan mu bau"

"Tangan ku tidak bau malah wangi Hiruma-kun"

Selalu saja begini berdebat tiada hari tanpa berdebat dengan Hiruma. Tunggu dulu bearti bangku kosong. Yes. Langsung saja aku duduk di bangku dekat jendela biar pemandangannya keliatan gitu lagian mumpung orangnya gak ada kalo ada bisa gawat.

"Hei ngapain kau malah duduk disini "

"Biarin suka-suka aku Hiruma-kun"

"Keh kau itu makan tempat monster kue sus sialan"

"Mou, aku ini kan langsing slim-slim gimana gitu"

"Apanya yang langsing dilihat dari porsi makan yang gak wajar aja keliatan kalau kau itu gendut"

"Mou, Hiruma"

"Sudahlah Anezaki Hiruma jangan berdebat terus,"kata Musashi

Aku langsung membuang muka begitupula Hiruma.

SenaSuzu

"Suzuna boleh aku duduk disebelahmu"

Tadinya aku ingin duduk dengan kak Mamo-nee.

"Ya~ tak apa silahkan"

"Sena kenapa kau tidak duduk dengan Monmon saja?"

"Eng aku lagi mau duduk sama kamu"

Eh Sena mau duduk sama aku. Kya aku seneng banget. Tak lama buspun berangkat. Wow keren banget pemandangannya. Tapi, Sena duduknya di dekat jendela. Ah biarin deh siapa sapa tahu mukanya Sena ikut ke foto kan lumayan.

_Jepret jepret _

"Suzuna, suka pemandangannya ya?"

"ya~ pemandangannya indah sekali"

"Memangnya foto dari situ kelihatan?"

"Lumayan sih"

"Ke-kenapa gak deketan aja biar jelas gitu gambarnya?"

"Eh baiklah"

Saat aku mendekatkan badanku kearah jendela tiba-tiba bus berhenti secara automatis tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

_grep_

kalo Sena tidak menahan tubuhku pasti dahiku sudah benjol terbentur jendela.

"Kau tak apa-apa Suzuna"

Aku hanya mengangguk. ASstaga dari tadi mukaku terus memerah seperti tomat-tomat di pasar.

"Go-gomen"

"I-iya'

Aduh suasananya jadi canggung deh. Ah ketimbang canggung begini lebih baik aku dengarkan musik saja.

_Pluk_

"Dengerin lagu apa sih kayaknya enak banget"

Aduh Sena kau tidak tau apa dari tadi mukaku memerah gara-gara kamu.

"Boleh aku ikut mendengarkan"

"Eh"

"Tidak boleh ya"

"Bo-boleh kok"

"Arigato Suzuna," sambil tersenyum.

Kya Sena tersenyum kerennya. Perjalanan dari sini ke tempat retret jauh ya? Kok ngak nyampe-nyampe sih. Kunikmati alunan musik slow dari hpku tanpa sadar aku sudah jatuh tertidur.

Sena

Astaga Sena kau dapat kebranian dari mana sih sampai berani gitu ke pujaan hatimu. Kulirik Suzuna, tertidur rupanya. Ku lepaskan jaketku dan kupakaikan ke Suzuna. Sudah sebulan penuh aku latihan seperti ini untuk jaga-jaga ternyata tidak sia-sia. Kusandarkan kepala Suzuna ke pundakku. Apa tindakanku ini disukai sama Suzuna yaa? Semoga Suzuna suka dan tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

.

.

Tanpa Sena sadari ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi

"Kekeke ancaman baru"

**TBC**

Saat bis sudah berjalan..

"Musashi aku ke toilet dulu ya"

"Silahkan"

"Waaa"

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti dan mengakibatkan Kurita terguling.

"Musashi tolong aku!"

Dengan sigap Musashi langsung menahan Kurita.

"Aduh pusing. Perasaan tadi aku menabrak orang tapi siapa ya? Ah sudahlah"

"kali ini aku tak dianggap lagi," gumam ishimaru.

.

.

.

.

Apakah disini Sena OCC? Nana harap tidak terlalu. Bagaimana apa chap ini lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya?

.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen Nana updatenya lama. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ini ceritanya.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagakiri

**Reatreat**

"Wah pemandangannya keren banget"

"Norak "

"Mou, biarin"

"Dari pada itu kerenan juga ini"

Hiruma memutar laptopnya dan terlihatlah Sena yang sedang mencium dahi Suzuna.

"Kau dapat dari mana? Kau edit ya?"

"Keh aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu bodoh"

"Aku tidak bodoh Hiruma-kun"

"Manager Bodoh Sialan"

"Ah terserah kau saja"

Tapi, aku penasaran bagaimana ya rasanya seperti Suzuna. Aku coba membayangkan Hiruma memegang daguku, mencium dahiku lau kehidung dan sampai ke… Ah Mamorii jangan coba-coba membayangkan hal seperti itu. Hiruma itu kan setan tidak akan berbuat selembut itu.

"Sudah sadar Ma-mo-ri"

Tiba-tiba Hiruma sudah ada di depan mukaku. Tuhkan gara-gara aku banyak melamun

"A-Ada apa Hiruma-kun"

"Dasar Manager Bodoh Gila Sialan"

"Mou, aku ini tidak gila, bodoh, dan sialan Hiruma"

Kalau saja Hiruma berbuat lembut sedikit saja pasti hayalanku bisa jadi kenyataan. Haah tapi mau diapakan lagi sifat Hiruma kan memang seperti itu.

_Tik tik tik plop_

Sunyi sekali di bus ini hanya ada suara ketikan laptop dan permen karet yang dimakan Hiruma. Sedangkan yang lain tidur. Lebih baik aku tidu saja semoga bisa mimpi Hiruma yang berbuat lembut.

.

Hiruma

Dasar Manager Sialan hobinya melamun saja. Kuperhatikan lagi foto sialan yang baru saja kudapat beberapa menit yang lalu. Kekeke lucu sekali wajah kedua Cebol Sialan ini.

"Hei Manager Sialan," tak ada sahutan.

"Oi"

Cih, ternyata tertidur. Manis juga kalau dia tidur. Kulepas jaketku dan memakaikannya ke Manager Sialan. Kenapa aku mau melakukan hal sialan seperti ini. Masa aku jatuh cin… ah tidak mungkin. Masa bodohlah yang penting aku nyaman berbuat seperti ini.

"Selamat tidur Mamorii," bisikku di telinganya.

Kusingkirkan rambut sialan yang menutupi wajah sialannya. Entah apa yang membuatku seperti ini.

.

.

Mamorii

"Hei! Manager Sialan cepat bangun sudah sampai bodoh"

Apa aku tidur terlalu lama ya? Padahal lagi asik mimpi Hiruma.

"Iya-iya Hiruma-kun," kataku sambil menggeliat pelan.

Habis ini pasti Hiruma melaempar tasnya kepadaku.

_Pluk_

Tuhkan apa yang baru kupikirkan pasti Hiruma melempar tasnya padaku. Untung aku sudah siaga untuk menangkapnya. Eh! Tunggu dulu kenapa ada jaket berwarna hitam jatuh disini? Apa ini punya Hiruma? Sudahlah aku ambil saja dan membawanya ke Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, ini jaketmu?"

"Hn"

Entah kenapa terbesit dalam pikiranku ketika aku tidur Hiruma meminjamkan jaketnya kepadaku.

"Arigato,'' kataku pelan berharap Hiruma tak mendengarnya.

Kira-kira aku tidur di mana ya? Semoga sekamar dengan Suzuna. Ternyata kami retret di villa daerah pegunungan. Di villa ini ad ataman bunga dan lapangan.

"Mamo-nee ayo kesini jangan berduaan terus dengan You-nii"

"Jangan mengada-ada Suzuna mana mungkin aku ingin berduaan dengan Hiruma-kun"

"Manager Sialan antarkan dulu tasku baru jalan-jalan"

"Cie-cie You-nii ingin berduaan dengan Mamo-nee"

"Diam kau Cher Sialan atau kuberi tahu seluruh jepang kalau Suzuna Taki menyukai…"

"Hiee baik You-nii"

"Keh baguslah"

"Jangan begitu Hiruma-kun"

"Berisik"

Hiruma langsung berjalan ke kamarnya, langsung saja aku mengikutinya. Didalam kamar Hiruma ada TV LCD, kasur double bed, AC, pokonya lengkap deh. Dasar Hiruma licik pasti dia mengancam kepala sekolah supaya memberikan kamar VIP kepadanya.

"Kamarmu VIP ya?"

"Kenapa? Keberatan?''

"Tidak kok"

"Mau tidur disini?"

"E-eh"

"Denganku"

"Dasar Hiruma-kun mesum," langsung saja aku lempar tasnya kearahnya dan langsung pergi keluar kamarnya. Tas yang kulempar langsung ditangkap oleh Hiruma.

"Kekekekekekeke"

"Tidak lucu Hiruma-kun"

"Kekekekekekeke"

Dasar Hiruma menyebalkan. Tapi kenapa aku agak berharap? Aduh Mamorii jangan ikutan mesum dong.

"Anezaki," kata seseorang dibelakangku.

"Kenapa Musashi?"

"Kamarmu bukannya disana?" sambil menunjuk kamar disebelah kiri kamar Hiruma.

"Ah iya arigato Musashi"

Kamarku tepat disebelah kamar Hiruma. Jangan-jangan Hiruma merencanakan ini.

"Yaa~ Mamo-nee kenapa berdiri didepan pintu begitu? Ayo masuk"

"Iya"

Aku ini terlalu banyak menghayal. Lagi pula mana mungkin Hiruma bisa cinta padaku. Aku inikan bodoh, sialan, gendut, gila. Ah sudahlah pada intinya aku ini memang tidak pantas untuk Hiruma. Setelah aku masuk kamar, aku membereskan barang-barangku. Tak lama setelah aku selaesai membersekan barang-barangku terdengar pengumuman untuk segera ke taman bunga yang ada di villa ini.

"Para murid yang terkasih…"

"Sudah to the point saja,'' kata Hiruma yang keliatannya bosan. Padahal baru beberapa kata.

"Bapak akan membagikan jadwal selama kita mengadakan acara retret disini"

Para guru-guru mulai membagikan jadwalnya. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak dikasih? Kulihat Suzuna, Sena. Monta, Kurita, dan semua anggota DDB ikut tidak diberi.

"Ya-Ha bagi kalian teri-teri sialan kita akan melakuakn latihan disini dan sebagai imbalannya kalian semua tidak perlu mengikuti acara tidak berguna yang diadakan Kepala Sekolah Sialan"

Dasar dia mulai seenaknya saja.

"Aku beri waktu untuk kalian teri-teri sialan makan siang tigapuluh menit dari sekarang!''

Aku berjalan kearah pembagian makanan, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan Ako dan Sara.

"Hai Mamorii," sapa Sara.

"Mamori ayo kita makan sama-sama," ajak Ako.

"Ayo kan jarang-jarang kita bertiga bisa ngumpul," kataku.

"Itu karena kau selalu sibuk dengan klubmu," kata Sara.

"Yah kau tau sendiri kaptennya siapa"

Aku, Ako, dan Sara mulai mengambil makanan dan sudah memilih tempat duduk.

"Hei! Manager Sialan tak ada waktu untukmu bersantai-santai"

"Mou, kau kan memberi waktu untuk makan"

"Kau akan makan bersamaku sambil membahas strategi untuk minggu depan melawan Ojo"

"Baiklah, Ako Sara maaf aku tidak bisa makan bersama kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"

"I-iya tidak apa-apa kok"

"Sudah sana kau makan bersama kaptenmu saja tak usah pikirkan kami hehe"

Haah sama Hiruma lagi deh. Sejujurnya aku senang sih bisa dekat dengan Hiruma terus.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu kita akan membahas strategi"

Selalu memerintah dengan kasar. Aku langsung melahap habis makananku.

"kekekeeke kau itu lapar atau rakus"

"Mou, tadikan di suruh cepat-cepat"

"Kekekekeke"

"Kau tidak makan Hiruma-kun?"

"Aku sudah makan dari tadi"

Hiruma

Sudah dari tadi berdiskusi atau lebih tepatnya berdebat sebentar lagi waktunya untuk latihan.

"Bagaimana kalau memakai playcard ini di awal pertandingan?"

"Cih, lebih baik memakainya pada akhir"

Tanpa sengaja tangan kami bersentuhan. Tubuhku seperti terkena sengatan listrik yang sanga aneh. Manager sialan langsung menarik tangannya dan aku mulai memakai poker face ku.

"Hei kau sudah memeriksa data shin bukan?"

"Ah iya sudah "

Sejenak aku lihat wajahnya kecewa tapi kenapa? Ngapain juga aku memikikan hal sialan seperti itu. Tak berapa lama akhirnya kami menemukan strategi yang cocok. Tepat waktu sekarang waktunya latihan neraka kekekeke.

"Sekarang siapkan handuk dan air cepat!''

"Tapi, latihankan belum dimulai"

"Kalau kukatakan siapkan ya siapkan tak usah cerewet!"

Mamori

_Deg_

Aku tahu Hiruma itu kasar tapi yang ini…. Ah sudahlah.

"Baiklah"

Aku langsung menyiapkan apa yang ia suruh. Selalu yang dipikiran Hiruma amefoto dan amefoto. Setelah aku menyiapkan semuanya aku langsung ditarik oleh Hiruma dan masuk kedalam truk. Disampingku ada Suzuna yang sudah mengoyang-goyangkan antenanya. Sedangkan Hiruma langsung keluar dari truk.

"Manager Sialan pegang setirnya!"

Cepat-cepat aku kemudikan truknya. Melalui kaca spion aku melihat semua anggota DDB mendorong truknya dari belakang menuju atas gunung. Sena juga ikut mendorongnya.

"Mamo-nee Sena itu kuat sekali," kata Suzuna.

"Eh"

"Kukira Mamo-nee berpikiran seperti itu"

Sena kuat? Ah iya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil sekarang Sena sudah besar bukan anak kecil lagi yang setiap saat harus dilindungi. Benar apa kata Hiruma Sena bukan anak kecil lagi. Setiap aku berfikir pasti yang muncul Hiruma. Padahal belum tenti Hiruma memikirkan ku.

"Manager Sialan jangan melamun terus"

Kok hiruma bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan Hiruma memperhatikanku. Ah jangan sampai aku melamun lagi nanti bisa-bisa ditegur lagi.

.

.

Sudah hamper empat jam mereka mendorong truk ini.

"Sudah cukup teri-teri sialan"

Aku turun dan tak lupa menarik rem tangannya.

"Istirahat 15 menit"

"Haah lelah max"

"Kau"

"Benar"

"Monyet"

"Fugo"

"Ini minuman dan handuknya"

Aku mulai membagikan minuman dan handuk ke semuanya. Hiruma ada dimana? Aku belum member minuman dan handuk kepada dia. Kuputuskan untuk mencari Hiruma. Ternyata dia tertidur di bawah pohon. Tampannya… Aku berinisiatif untuk mengelap keringatnya.

"Mau apa kau Manager sialan,'' Hiruma berbicara tanpa membuka matanya, aku sendiri sudah selesai mengelap keringatnya.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku itu saja"

"Apa menghawatirkan aku itu termasuk tugasmu?''

"tentu saja"

Ups aku salah ngomong. Pasti mukaku sekarang memerah.

"Kekekeke wajahmu seperti tomat busuk"

"Mou, Hiruma oh iya ini minumanmu"

"Hn, Sudah sana urusi saja Cebol Sialan itu"

_Deg_

Lagi-lagi perkataannya membuatku seperti ini lagi. Sepertinya aku agak sensitive hari ini.

"Yah baiklah"

Hiruma

Cih, tidak seperti yang ku harapkan. Seharusnya di marah-marah padaku lau berdebat lagi. Kuso kenapa aku ingin berdebat dengannya membuang waktuku saja.

"Istirahat habis, Kau Cebol Sialan lari menuruni gunung ini harus lebih cepat dari truk sialan ini yang lain naik ke truk!"

Semuanya menuruti perintahku. Memangnya ada yang berani membantahku. Manager Sialan saja yang biasanya melindungi Cebol Sialan diam saja. Ada apa dengannya biasanya dia cerewet dan lebih anehnya kenapa aku harus peduli dengan dia. Aku naik ke truk sedangkan yang lain ada dibelakang truk.

"Minggir Manager Sialan aku yang menyetir"

Dia langsung menyingkir.

"Ya-Ha"

Aku langsung menekan gasnya dengan kuat.

"Kya,'' manager sialan beteriak dan memeluk sebelah tanganku dan memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan cher sialan memegan sabuk pengaman dengan erat.

"Hiee"

Kekeke akan kubuat cebol sialan sulit untuk mengejar truk ini. Aku menekan gas lebih kuat lagi dan pelukan di tanganku menjadi lebih erat.

"Ini"

"Terlalu"

"Gila"

"Mukya"

Setelah sampai aku langsung menarik rem tangannya.

"Kya"

Lain kali akan ku ajak manager sialan melakukan hal seperti ini tingkahnya begitu lucu.

"Cie-cie Mamo-nee," kata Suzuna sambil menunjuk lengan yang dipeluk manager sialan.

"Ah reflek"

"Tak apa aku suka kok," bisikku.

"Eh kau bicara apa Hiruma-kun?"

"Memangnya aku bicara tadi?"

"Ah sudahlah"

.

Mamori

Apa tadi aku salah dengar ya? Tapi tadi terdengar jelas sekali. Tunggu dulu tadi saat menuruni gunung aku terus memeluk tangan Hiruma. Bearti sekitar satu jam setengah lebih aku memeluk tangan Hiruma. Tanpa melihatnya pun pipiku pasti memerah.

"Cepat turun Manager Sialan!"

"Baik"

Segera aku turun dari truk. Sekarang sih Hiruma tidak menyuruh kami apa-apa. Lebih baik aku mandi saja deh. Di dalam kamar aku melihat Suzuna sedang melamun.

"Dor, pasti lagi mikirin Sena"

"Hehe iya"

"Aku duluan mandi ya Suzuna"

"Ya Mamo-nee"

.

Aku sudah selesai mandi, Suzuna sedang mandi.

_Tok tok Tok_

"Iya tunggu sebentar"

Aku langsung membukakan pintu. Ternyata Sena.

"Ada apa Sena?"

"Eng ano eng…."

"Nyari Suzuna kan?"

"Ah i-iya," kata Sena gugup

"Suzunanya lagi mandi tunggu bentar ya"

"Mamori-neechan aku boleh masuk?"

"Silahkan"

Aku menutup pintu. Belum berapa lama aku mendengar suara pintu diketuk lagi.

_Tok tok tok_

"Biar aku yang buka Mamori-neechan," kebetulan Sena yang lebih dekat dengan pintu.

Setelah pintu dibuka terlihatlah setan bergigi tajam dengan anting yang menggantung di telingannya siapa lagi kalau buka Hiruma.

"Hiee Hiruma-san ada apa?"

"Keh tidak hany salah kamar saja," Hiruma langsung berbalik dank e kamarnya sendiri.

Sepertinya Hiruma tidak salah kamar dan ada perlu denganku. Kalau dia salah kamar kenapa dia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Ah sulit menebak apa yang dipikirkan Hiruma.

.

Hiruma

Ada apa denganku? Harusnya aku menarik Manager Sialan itu untuk membahas rapat strategi. Melihat Manager Sialan dan Cebol Sialan membuat hatiku panas saja. Cih apa yang kupikirkan memangnnya aku punya hati. Keh, Manager Sialan selalu saja membuat diriku menjadi aneh. Baka Kuso Mane. Kulirik jam dinding. Sudah waktunya rupanya. Kekeke bersiaplah teri-teri sialan.

.

"Teri-teri sialan cepat kemari dalam 10 detik," teriak Hiruma menggunakan toa.

Aku melihat Manager Sialan dan Cebol Sialan berlari bersampingan. Entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul kembali. Kuso apa yang terjadi padaku? Kulihat semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Sekarang lari memutari villa ini 10 kali yang lambat akan mendapat hadiah dariku kekekeke," jelasku sambil menggosok-gosokan senjata kesayanganku.

"Hiee"

"Mukya "

"Ini"

"Terlalu"

"Gila"

"Hiruma-kun kau ini keterlaluan sekali"

"Memangnya kenapa heh?"

"Villa ini kan luas sekali"

"Lalu apa masalahya bodoh?"

"Mou, Susah ngomong sama kamu"

"Cerewet sudah sana urusi saja Cebol Sialan," aku langsung pergi dan memula latihan neraka.

" sudah sana Manager Sialan kerjakan saja yang menjadi tugasmu sehari-hari. Teri-teri Sialan bersiap menerima peluruku kekekeke"

Sepertinya Manager Sialan mengerti maksudku. Dia langsung mengambil handuk dan minuman. Ngapain juga aku harus memperhatikan dia. Aku mulai berlari mengelilingi villa ini sesekali menembaki Teri-teri Sialan.

Mamori

Dasar selalu seenaknya saja. Tapi dipikir-pikir kalau Hiruma tidak menekan kami sampai begini, kami semua tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini. Setelah selesai latihan lebih baik aku minta maaf dengan Hiruma.

.

.

"Latihan selesai Teri-teri Sialan, aku memberikan waktu bebas untuk kalian sampai besok"

Setelah berbicara begitu. Hiruma langsung mengambil minuman dan handuknya lalu pergi entah kemana. Aku mulai membagikan minuman dan handuknya. Setelah selesai aku melihat Hiruma masih tidak ada.

"Umm Suzuna kau tahu dimana Hiruma-kun"

"Cie-cie "

"Bukan begitu Suzuna"

"Gomen aku tidak tahu hehe"

"Ah Arigato"

Aku langsung mencari Hiruma. Kira-kira dia ada di mana? Ah itu dia, ada di belakang villa. Dasar Hiruma selalu saja menyendiri. Kulihat Hiruma sedang bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Gomen Hiruma-kun"

Kulihat Hiruma hanya menyeritkan alisnya.

"Yang tadi itu aku mungkin …"

"Sudahlah lupakan saja," Kata Hiruma sambil membereskan laptopnya.

"Eh"

Tiba-tiba titik-titik air turun dari langit awalnya hanya kecil tapi tiba-tiba menjadi deras sangat deras.

"Ah gawat hujannya deras sekali, Hiruma-kun ayo kita balik"

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan balik bodoh"

Hiruma melepaskan jaketnya dan memberinya kepadaku.

"Walaupun bodohkau tetap bisa sakit bodoh"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Setan mana bisa sakit bodoh"

"Mou, bisa tidak kau hilangkan kata bodohmu itu"

"Tidak, ayo cepat," Hiruma berlari sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku dan Hiruma berlari bersama-sama. Kepalaku tertutupi jaket hiruma sedangkan Hiruma sendiri tidak memakai apapun untuk menghalangi air hujan. Akhirnya aku dan Hiruma sampai didepan kamar kami masing-masing.

"Cuci jaketku lalu kembalikan"

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa bodoh"

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak apa-apa"

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku. Kulihat Suzuna tidak ada. Bisa gawat kalau dia ada di luar kamar. Kulihat dikasur Sizuna ada catatan kecil.

_Mamo-nee aku ke kamar Sena dan Monta._

_Suzuna_

Syukurlah Suzuna tidak kehujanan. Hujannnya besar sekali, lebih balik aku memasak sup hangat untuk Hiruma. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus mengeringkan badanku dulu. Aku meminta ijin kepada guru dan mulai memasak sup hangat. Selesai memasak sup hangat aku langsung ke kamar Hiruma. Kuketuk pintunya. Tak ada jawaban. Apa dia sedang tidur? Kuputuskan untuk langsung membuka pintu. Niatku kan baik.

"Hiruma-kun aku buatkan sup hangat kau mau?"

Kunyalakan lampu dan terlihatlah Hiruma sedang tidur. Pecuma dong aku buatkan sup hangat untuknya. Ku taruh sup hangatnya ke meja. Kuperhatkan wajahnya sangat tampan salah sangat amat tampan. Wajahnya tenang, damai, ingin aku terus melihatnya seperti ini. Tanpa sadar tanganku membelai kepalanya. Dahi Hiruma panas jangan-jangan Hiruma demam gara-gara hujan tadi.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku Manager Sialan"

"Kau demam Hiruma-Kun"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Aku meng- Kau kan anggota DDB jadi itu adalah urusanku juga"

Hampir aku mau mengatakan menghawatikan Hiruma.

"Keh terserah apa katamu"

"Oh iya ini aku buatkan Sup Hangat untuk mu"

Pas sekali bukan aku membuatkan sup hangat aku membuatnya dengat cinta. Aduh Mamori aku ini mikir apa sih.

"Bagaimana rasanya Hiruma-kun?"

"Biasa saja"

Percuma aku mengharapkan Hiruma Untuk memuji masakanku.

"Kau tidur saja Hiruma-kun aku akan mengambilkan obat Demam dulu"

"Jangan pergi kau disini saja"

"B-baiklah"

Mustahil Hiruma berkata seperti itu. Dengan lembut pula. Kupikir dia akan berkata "sudah sana pergi aku tidak membutuhkan bantuaanmu" setelah kupastikan Hiruma tidur. Aku segera pergi untuk mengambil baskom beserta air dingin dan oba demam.

Hiruma

Tanpa melihatpun aku sudah tau yang tadi membelai kepalaku pasti Manager Sialan. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuat arus listrik dalam tubuhku saat bersentuhan dengannya. Dasar kenapa harus pakai demam segala sih merepotkan saja.

_Pluk_

Apa ini di dahiku terasa dingin. Aku membuka mataku.

"Ah kau bangun nih minum obat dulu"

Dasar obat sialan harusnya aku tidak membuka mataku.

"Tidak mau "

"Mou, kau itu harus minum obat"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Mamangnya siapa yang akan memimpin latihan selain kau, kaukan kaptenya"

"Sudah mulai berani rupanya"

"Sudahlah ini obatnya"

"Cih"

Dasar aku paling tidak suka obat. Obat itu baunya aneh dan pahit. Dengan cepat aku meminum obatnya, pahit.

"Keh lain kali aku tidak akan mau minum obat lagi"

"Jangan begitu Hiruma-kun sudah sana tidur lagi"

"Keh jangan mengaturku"

Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan mulai tidur. Manager Sialan benar aku sangat membutuhkan tidur sekarang.

.

.

Mamori

Sudah jam 12 sekarang dan aku masih terjaga hujan sudah agak reda. Aku tidak boleh tidur.

"Ma-mo-ri," Gumam Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun?"

Tadi Hiruma memanggil namaku. Kalau yang melakukannya itu bukan Hiruma sih biasa saja. Hiruma mengigau tantang aku. Kira-kira hiruma bermimpi apa tentangku? Kugantikan kain di dahinya dan kutaruh lagi. Rambut Hiruma sangat lembut dan harum. Andai saja aku bisa setiap hari bersamanya. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Mataku mulai tertutup. Entah jam berapa aku ketiduran.

Hiruma

Semalam aku bermimpi aku dan Manager Sialan serumah dan sangat mesra. Kepalaku dibelai olehnya. Cih seperti bukan aku saja memikirkan hal sialan seperti ini. Kulihat manager sialan tertidur pasti dia lelah menjagaku semalamman. Kupindahkan tubuhnya ke kasurku dan kuselimuti dia. Selesai melakukan hal sialan aku langsung mandi dan merencanakan sesuatu. Rencana itu harus aku laksanakan secepat mungkin. Aku sudah cukup menderita dibuatnya.

"Selamat tidur Manager Sialan, ketika kau bangun kau akan mendapatkan hadiah special dariku kekekeke"

**TBC**

.

.

Bagaimana apa lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya?

Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen Nana updatenya telat banget hehe.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagakiri

**Reatreat**

Mamori

"Hoam"

Eng? Eh kok aku ada di kamar Hiruma? Oh iyaya semalam aku menjaga HIruma yang demam. Tapi, sekarang di mana orangnya ya? Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri dan menemukan selembar kertas.

"Hei Manager Sialan tukang tidur bus sialan sudah berangkat dari tadi kekekeke"

Kya gimana caranya aku bisa pulang? Menyesal rasanya menjaga setan satu itu.

"Hiruma Menyebalkan," gumamku.

Aku beranjak dari kasur dan melihat ada selembar kertas lagi di atas TV.

"Manager Sialan cepat ke taman bunga sialan sebelum jam 10.00 YA-HA"

Gawat sekarang jam menunjukan waktu 9.45 aku belum mandi lagi. Dasar Hiruma seenaknya saja. Aku langsung berlari ke kamarku dan mandi dengan terburu-buru. Selesai mandi aku melirik jam lagi. Aduh sudah jam 10.01. cepat-cepat aku keluar kamar dan berlari ke taman bunga.

"hosh hosh hosh"

"Kau telat 2 menit 5 detik," kata Hiruma sambil menenteng AK-47nya.

"Hosh kau pikir hosh aku bisa secepat itu hosh"

"Siapa suruh kau tidur terus "

"Mou, aku tidur juga karena semalaman menjagamu Hiruma-kun"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjagaku semalaman"

Dasar Hiruma ! Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih, tapi percuma saja kalau orangnya itu Hiruma.

"kekeke," Hiruma tertawa sambil menunjukan seringaiannya.

Tiba-tiba aku ditarik oleh Hiruma dan berlari menuju suatu tempat yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Hiruma-kun kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Sudah jangan cerewet "

"Mou, aku kan hanya bertanya"

Hiruma memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil. Aku juga ikut memasuki ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada meja dan kursi sepasang. Sebenarnya Hiruma mau apa sih?

"Kekeke ini hukuman untuk Manager Sialan tukang tidur, " kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas yang entah dari mana asalanya.

"E-eh"

"Urutkan data-data mereka sesuai kekuatan, kecepatan, dan stamina. Kalau kau belum selesai kau tidak boleh pulang kekekeke, " Hiruma keluar ruangan ini.

_Cklek _

Gawat jangan-jangan Hiruma mengunci ruangan ini.

"Kekekekeke selamat menikmati tugas dariku kekeke"

Ku coba membuka pintunya tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Haah, " aku menghela nafasku, banyak sekali tugak yang diberikan Hiruma.

Aku mulai mengerjakan tugas itu satu persatu. Pasti membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas ini.

.

.

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga. Kira-kira jam berapa ini?"

"Dasar Manager Sialan yang kebanyakan tidur dan sudah gila "

"Mou, aku tidak gila"

"kekeke kau pikir tugasmu sudah selesai heh?"

"Memangnya ada tugas apa lagi Hiruma-kun. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang"

"kekeke sekarang kau harus menemani Kerberos jalan-jalan"

"Haaah!? Jalan-jalan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? "

"Ti-tidak"

"Kerberos jadilah anjing sialan yang baik kekekeke"

Hiruma sudah hilang entah kemana tinggal aku dan Kerberos. Yosh aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Hiruma supaya aku cepat pulang dari sini.

"Ok ayo kita jalan-jalan Kerberos"

Tiba-tiba Kerberos berlari dengan sangat cepat. Argh dasar binatang peliharaan dengan majikan sama saja.

"Kyaa"

Aku tertarik oleh Kerberos bahkan hamper jatuh. Ayo Mamori demi pulang ke rumah lagi.

Hiruma

"kekekekeke," aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Manager Sialan 'Jalan-jalan' dengan Kerberos, anjing pintar sialan.

Persiapan sudah selesai tinggal menunggu waktu mainnya saja kekekeke. Sekarang baru jam 2. Masih lama, sementara itu aku akan mengerjai Manager Sialan kekekeke.

.

Mamori

Bagaimana caranya menghentikan Kerberos ini. Kerberos berlari dengan sangat cepat, aku hampir jatuh berkali-kali. Tiba-tiba Kerberos berhenti. Ada apa dengan dia? Kerberos memutarkan badannya kearahku dan tiba-tiba loncat kehadapanku, membuatku jatuh. Tepat di belakangku ada kubangan lumpur. Yah aku jadi penuh lumpur begini.

"kekekekeke"

Entah dari mana Hiruma datang, dia selalu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Anjing sialan pintar kekekeke"

"Mou jadi maksudnya jadi anjing pintar itu mengerjaiku ?"

"Kekeke kalau sudah tau ngapain nanya "

"Mou"

"kekeke sudah sana mandi sudah kotor bau pula," kata Hiruma sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Mou, Iya-iya"

Aku berjalan ke kamarku. Badanku rasanya pegal-pegal sekali. Kulihat di kamar mandiku tidak ada air, keran air pun tidak menyala. Ini pasti ulah Hiruma. Bagaimana caranya aku mandi jika seperti ini? Argh dasar Hiruma. Aku keluar kamarku dan ingin mencari Hiruma.

_Buft_

Kya tiba-tiba bulu-bulu jatuh dari atasku, menempel seluruh badanku.

_Byur _

Apalagi ini? Aku di siram dari atas, kulihat diatas kepalaku tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Memang sebagian lumpur hilang dari tubuhku tapi disiram tiba-tiba begini siapa sih yang tidak suka.

_Byur _

Aku disiram lagi. Lagi-lagi kulihat keatas, tetapi tidak ada orang disana. Sudah pasti 100% ini ulah Hiruma Yoichi siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Kali ini aku benar-benar bersih dari lumpur. Badanku benar-benar basah kuyup. Aku masuk kedalam kamarku lagi untuk mengambil baju. Iseng-iseng aku menylakan keran air dan air keluar dari sana. Iih dasar Hiruma. Aku sudah disiram seperti ini airnya baru dia nyalakan. Akhirnya aku mandi sambil mengerutu. Apalagi setelah ini?

.

.

Aku sudah selesai mandi sekarang. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk membersihkan bulu-bulu itu dari rambutku, bahkan ada rumput juga yang di jatuhkan. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore. Menurut firasatku setelah ini Hiruma akan menjahiliku lagi.

_Cklek _

Gawat kamarku terkunci. Bagaimana caranya aku keluar kalau bengini caranya. Hiruma benar-benar sudah keterlaluan,

.

.

Berjam-jam aku terkunci di kamarku. Aku sudah hampir mati bosan disini.

_Cklek _

"kekeke "

"Mou dasar Hiruma ini semua pasti ulahmu kan ?''

"Bukan waktunya untuk itu. Ya-Ha"

Lagi-lagi Hiruma menarikku. Sekarang sudah gelap. Seharian ini aku dijahili oleh Hiruma.

_Jder jder duar _

Aku menoleh ke atas dan melihat kembang api. Setelah kembang api tersebut hilang munculah balon udara dengan memunculkan kalimat-kalimat yang terlihat dengan jelas sampai sini.

"Mamori Anezaki, You must to be my fucking girlfriend YA-HA"

Sudah pasti ini ulah Hiruma. Tunggu dulu tadi itu bearti Hiruma menembakku? Aku menoleh ke Hiruma.

.

"Ya~ selamat Mamo-nee"

Kok ada Suzuna?

"Hiee apa arti dari tulisan di balon udara itu Suzuna?"

"Mukya patah hati max"

Kenapa semuanya ada di sini?

"Gomen Mamo-nee aku dan Sena yang menjatuhkan air dan bulu-bulu ke Mamo-nee"

Ternyata Suzuna dan Sena yang menjatuhkannya.

"Oii kenapa kau diam saja?," kata Hiruma tepat di depanku,

Mukaku langsung merah seketika.

"Tidak, hanya saja…. Aku benar-benar kaget"

"kekeke"

Sebuah mobil sport berhenti di depanku.

"Kau mau pulang kan Pacar sialan?" kata Hiruma sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ya"

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan Hiruma mengendarai mobilnya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hal seperti ini dapat terjadi. Ini hari terbaik dalam hidupku.

**THE END**

"Ya~ You-nii romantis sekali"

"Ano jadi sekarang Mamori-neechan berpacaran dengan kak Hiruma?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Suzuna.

"Suzuna, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caranya kita pulang?"

_Krik krik krik_

"Gawat! Mamo-nee/Mamori-neechan/Anezaki-san tunggu kami"

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen kalo ceritanya gak memuaskan.

Review please?


End file.
